


Pretty Boy

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, F/M, Pegging, Rimming, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: But knows better than to run off at the mouth
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Pretty Boy

Bucky had been on fine form all day. You couldn’t deny, you loved seeing your boyfriend hang out with his friends. It was so good for him to socialize and let his guard down finally. Sam, Steve and Thor were really good for him, making him laugh and enjoy himself. There was only one thing you couldn’t stand.

The testosterone. 

You could practically smell it, soaking into the curtains and weaving into the couch cushions. Every time Thor tossed his hammer from hand to hand. Every time Steve would puff out his chest with a laugh. Every time Sam would flex when he opened a beer. Every time Bucky would shift the platelets in his left arm. 

It create this whirl wind of macho-man rivalry. They’d each try to out do each other with their war stories and their bedroom conquests. That last part, that really ground your gears until you couldn’t stand it any longer.

“She waits there like a good little girl, on her knees with her mouth wide open just waiting for me.” The sound of Bucky’s voice made your ears perk up, stopping your motions in the kitchen.

“Oh man, I could just imagine!” You heard Sam cry, slapping the table.

“Oh yeah, the way she begs for me to give it to her!” 

“I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries, but you’ve got quite a sweet little minx.” Thor boomed before downing more of his drink.

“You’re telling me, man. Just getting to pound that pretty ass every night!”

You could hear Steve eating the shit up as well, reveling in every word that his best friend was saying. All the men in that room thrived off each other and all the gory details they could bring up. You threw the dish towel on the counter and rounded the corner, standing in the doorway of the living room.

“James.” You simply spoke, watching his head whip around to look at you.

You saw him pale, swallowing the hard lump in his throat. All the guys simply “oooed” thinking he was in trouble for sharing the secret bedroom details. Oh, it went a bit further than that.

“Do you want to meet me in our room, thanks?”

You started to walk away, knowing he wouldn’t be too far behind you. You walked into your shared bedroom, leaning against the chest of drawers and waiting for your boyfriend to appear.

He walked through the doorway and firmly shut the door behind him. Taking two steps in front of your before dropping to his knees. You stepped up, running your fingers through his soft hair before gripping tightly and tugging backwards. His head whipped backwards and he let out a quiet whimper, fists balled by his side.

“That is so fucking funny, James.” You started, your grip slowly getting tighter. “Making me out to be some little bitch when we really know who gets on their knees and begs for pussy each night.”

He quietly groaned, not daring to speak at the thought of losing something. A sense, an orgasm, anything really. You walked behind him slowly, hands leaving his hair and trailing down the sides of his neck and onto his chest. You crouched down behind him, kissing his neck and getting close to his ear.

“You’ve got some apologies to make, pretty boy.” You whispered. “Better get to work.”

You stood up straight, watching Bucky immediately get up and get to pleasing you. Your eyes followed his movements as he made quick work of his belt, dropping his pants so you had full view of the pink lace panties he was wearing.

“Don’t you look pretty.” You cooed, running your fingers along the waistband of the underwear. You could hear how heavy he was breathing, wondering what your next move was going to be.

“Shirt off.”

He had the material over his head and on the floor in an instant. He’d been down this road before, he knew what he should and shouldn’t be doing in order to get the best possible outcome.

“Bend over.”

He walked over to the arm of the couch that sat under the window. He lent over it, his firm ass in the air, barely covered by the pretty lace. You ran your fingers down his back, watching the fine hairs stand up in the wake.

You ran your hands down and over the soft skin of his ass, feeling him shiver under your touch. You brought your hand away for a second before delivering the first harsh slap. He let out a deep moan, the sound went straight to your core and you had to regain your composure.

His moans and whimpers always sounded so fucking good. You delivered another harsh slap. He jolted forward and let out another cry, biting down onto his lip. You hooked your fingers under his panties, dragging them down his thighs.

You heard his breath hitch in his throat as he waited. You knelt down behind him, kissing your way up his thighs. He tried his hardest to stay quiet but you could hear the soft whimpers escaping his lips.

Your lips made their way up to one of his cheeks, softly nipping at the smooth skin there. He bucked his hips into the couch arm, groaning at the pinch of pain. You placed your hands on each of his cheeks, spreading them gently before pressing your lips to his hole.

Bucky truly couldn’t contain himself now, letting out a strangled cry as your tongue flicked around. You were relentless, burying your tongue and flicking it wildly. Bucky rutted himself into the couch, looking for any release he could finger. You watched the way he shamelessly ground his hips, hoping the friction would suffice.

You pulled yourself away and stood up, walking around so you were face to face with him. You lifted his chin and looked him dead in the eye.

“Would you rather I left you to it and let you get off yourself?” You questioned. “You seem to be doing just fine here, so I don’t even know why I bother.”

Bucky started to protest, spluttering and pleading with you not to leave. He had tears gathering at the corners of his eyes at the concept of being stranded with the hard-on he had hidden behind the couch arm.

“Take my clothes off.”

His hands came up and he peeled the shirt off of you. You looked down to see the pre-cum gathering at his tip. His head of his cock was an angry purple, harder than he thought was even possible. He undid your jeans and threw them off with your shirt, before standing and awaiting instruction.

You walked over to the bed and lay back on it, beckoning your man over with two fingers. He stepped over to the bed and let his eyes rake up your form. He could never quite believe he ever got a girl as beautiful as you. Just looking at the way your form filled out the maroon lingerie you had on, it was enough to make him come on the spot.

“Since you loved grinding on the couch so much, that is how you’re getting off tonight.”

“Wh-what do you me-”

“Get over here.”

He lay down beside you on the bed. You wrapped your arm around his waist and pulled him over so he had one leg on either side of your left thigh. You brought your hand down and have his ass a sharp slap. He jolted forward and the sensation of grinding his hard cock across your thigh made him cry out.

“Getting the idea yet?”

He looked up at you, craning his head slightly to place kisses along your collarbone. He slowly started to move his hips against your thigh, dragging his cock along your smooth skin and making him groan quietly.

“I’m sorry for lying to my friends, I shouldn’t ever talk about you like that.” He whimpered, pressing another kiss to the top of your breasts.

“No, you shouldn’t.” You answered, softly running a hand up his back. “Imagine if those boys could see you now, getting off on my thigh.”

Bucky moaned at the thought. He could just see their faces, you completely dominating him and making him grind against you to reach release. That was one of his quieter fantasies, he didn’t bring up very often.

He would love for one of his friends to walk in on him getting fucked by his girlfriend. Maybe one time where you really fucked him, bending him over on the bed and lining up your strap with his tight little ass.

He has secret hopes that one of them would join, or even sit and watch. Taunt him, telling him that he’s a little bitch for getting bent over by his girl. He has a secret, secret fantasy of someone as big and as strong as Thor coming straight in and taking you whilst Bucky is forced to watch, then clean up the aftermath himself.

Just thinking of that made him buck his hips faster, grinding down onto you and moaning your name in your ear. He lifted one hand and groped at your chest, feeling the soft skin fit perfectly in his hand.

You ran your hand through his hair, pulling softly at the roots. You felt the wetness pooling in your own panties, how good he looked getting himself off and using you to do so.

“If you’re a good boy and you come for me, I’ll fuck you nice and hard tonight.” You whispered in his ear, running your finger nails down his back.

He let out a soft cry, picking up his pace and grinding harder into you. He grabbed onto any part of your body that he could, feeling that wave of heat rising over you.

“What about you, you need to come.” He puffed out, feeling himself about to tip straight over the edge.

“I know, and I will.” You gripped onto his hair, tipping his head back to look at you. “You’re really going to work for it tonight.”

His whole body tensed up and he grabbed onto you, letting out a cry of your name. You felt his hot release across your thigh, a little getting onto the blanket.

You rubbed soft circles onto his back, letting him come down from the high. You swiped some of the come up with his finger and placed it in his mouth, watching him eagerly clean you off.

“You better get back down to the boys, let them know why you took so long.”


End file.
